


[Podfic] Whatever The Mess You Are (You're Mine, Okay?)

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pseudo-Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has no idea what they’re doing.</p><p>Well, okay he knows <em>what</em> they’re doing, it’s just… how do you wrap the right definition around ‘I’m screwing around with the guy who’s my brother except we aren’t <em>really</em> related’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Whatever The Mess You Are (You're Mine, Okay?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever the mess you are (you're mine, okay?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602406) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



Download: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013042501.zip) | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013042701.zip)

File Size: **[MP3]** 34MB | **[M4B]** 18.5MB

Length: 36:59

 

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
